It is conventional dental practice to employ an evacuating device, commonly called a saliva ejector, for removing saliva and debris from the mouth of the patient during the performance of such dental work as cleaning and filling teeth. The usual dental saliva ejector comprises an ejector tube having the general form of a J, the tip of the shorter arm of the J constituting an inlet end to receive the saliva and any debris entrained therein, the tip of the stem of the J being connected to a hose which communicates with a source of reduced pressure. In many saliva ejectors, connection of the ejector tube to the hose is accomplished by a one-piece tubular connector, the outlet end of the ejector tube being forced into one end of the connector, the other end of the connector being internally threaded for attachment to an externally threaded connector member on the end of the hose. In such ejectors, the ejector tube can be rotated, relative to the connector and the hose, by holding the connector with one hand and using the other hand to apply enough force to the ejector tube to overcome the frictional engagement of the ejector tube in the connector. In other saliva ejectors, the ejector tube is connected to the hose by a swivel joint, so that rotation of the ejector tube is more easily accomplished. The general state of the art is illustrated by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,130,406 --Angell; 2,519,595--Older; 3,460,253--Hutson; 3,541,583--Deuschle; 3,645,497--Nyboer; 3,758,950--Krouzian; 3,864,831--Drake; 3,890,712--Lopez. While prior-art saliva ejectors have been widely adopted, there has been a continuing need for improvements which would allow such free swivelling of the ejector tube that ajustment of the tube in the patient's mouth could be accomplished by manipulating the tube between the thumb and forefinger of one hand, yet would not involve an unduly expensive swivel connector and which would allow complete and easy dissassembly for cleaning.